


NethCan Oneshots

by SyrupKhan



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: America is dense, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Smut, POV Lesbian Character, PTSD, Reich is an asshole, Starvation, by which I mean neck kisses and other vaguely sexual stuff, most of this is cannon (to me obviously), nursing back to health, the gays are at it again, there might be other characters we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrupKhan/pseuds/SyrupKhan
Summary: Literally just a bunch of oneshots about NethCan. Some will be buckstandard Countryhumans but others might be like mafia or spy AUs. Oh yeah I am doing at least one pure feels one so be prepared for some tooth-rotting sweetness. Requests open.
Relationships: Female Canada/Female Netherlands (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	1. How Canada and Holland got together

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know Holland is another name for the Netherlands so I'll be calling her Neth, the Netherlands, and Holland interchangeably.

Holland was starving. After her attempt to stop the Reich, he had overpowered her and thrown her in the cage she was currently curled up in. That had been- shit, how long ago had that been? She'd lost track of time. At first, he'd simply come, left a bowl of greasy slop, and then walked away. For the first two days she'd refused to eat, but then, hunger and a lack of options forced her to devour the disgusting "food". The first time, she'd vomited it back up. But slowly, her body got used to the- whatever it was. Then, he'd stopped coming with food. Italy still appeared, but he just beat her and walked away, laughing to himself about her weakness. Then, one horrible night, Italy or Germany had come, but Japan. He'd used cruel swords and knives on her, and then left. Since then, no one had come. At first she'd assumed this was some tactic to get Neth to rely on Reich, but worry began to creep in. What if he had forgotten about her? Or worse, what if he was going to starve her to death? Reich was a monster but she didn't see him going this far. But now she was so weak, curled up and wheezing that it didn't matter. Unless Reich showed up _right now_ , she would die. And, then Neth heard the clack of shoes on cold stone. 

Reich was as Holland last remembered him. Emaciated, well dressed in a black suit and crisp black shoes, with a look of madness bordering on rabid in his eyes. He crooned in that soft, almost sickly sweet voice. "Netherlands, it is good to see you." His thin, colourless lips parted in a mad smile. "You look weak, is something wrong?" Neth barely managed to speak. "You know damn well what's wrong, you mad kraut." That extracted nothing but a raspy chuckle from his lips. "Ah, but no one is here to save you. I wonder, how long will the poor, weak Netherlands last without food or clean water? We shall see." Holland managed to grab one of the bars and pull herself weakly. "You are going to pay for this. I don't know how, but someday, justice will come for you." Reich simply chuckled. "That, I very much doubt." He crouched down next to her, and that mad smile widened. "You see, no one is every going to find you, and I will walk away free from any-" Reich's eyes widened suddenly. A single hiss of air escaped him, and both he and Holland looked down to find a sword poking out of his chest. He frowned, blood leaking from his mouth. Then, the Nazi Reich slumped over sideways, and behind him stood a different country, holding the sword like an angel of death. Neth recognised that country. "C- Canada?" She asked weakly. Canada gave her a smile. "Long time no see, eh Holland?" 

Canada moved, slamming the butt of her sword into the lock of the cage, which broke easily. She then opened the door, sheathing her sword and scooping Holland up. "How- how did you find me?" Nada shrugged, or shrugged as much as she could while carrying the weak Holland. "I followed the arrogant bastard. He really wasn't trying to hide where he was keeping you." That brought another question to Neth's mind. "Wait- what are you doing here?" Canada gave her a fierce grin. "Getting payback for five years ago." Five years? Had it really been that long?   
  
They exited the facility, and Holland winced at the sunlight. Christ, how long had it been since she'd seen the sun. "Where" She stopped to cough. "Where are we going?" Canada gave her a different smile, kinder, and Neth realised she liked it when Nada smiled. "To the Allied war camp, where I can feed you and patch you up." 

The camp was loud, chaotic, and smelling of gunpowder and cooking food. It was the most beautiful place Neth had ever been. They passed a few people Holland recognised, like Britain, who was standing next to America and pointing at a map before looking up and seeing Neth, his jaw dropping in surprise. He jabbed America in the side, and he looked up too, lowering his sunglasses in shock. "Why are they all looking at me?" Canada chuckled. "They all assumed I was going to die trying to save you." That hit Holland. " _What?"_ Nada shrugged sheepishly. "I wanted to save you, but we didn't have the resources to spare, so Britain told me I had to do it myself, or not at all." Holland was incredibly touched. She had risked herself, going against the most dangerous nation since Rome, to save her? "I- I don't know what to say." The taller country smirked. "Then don't say anything. Here." Canada gently set Holland down on a cot, and turned to a small stove. She waved her fingers, and the stove ignited. Holland vaguely remembered something about each of Britain's kids having powers related to light and fire in some way, but not like that. Regardless, Nada soon had a boiling pot going, humming as she tossed carrots, onions, and some form of meat into it. While this was occurring, there was a knock on the front pole of the tent. Neth and Canada looked over at the same time, to find a scarred Poland standing there, one-eyed and fierce. Then, that stoic expression split into a grin.   
  
"You damn fool, you actually managed to do it." Canada laughed and stuck out her hand. "Told ya, now pay up." Grumbling, Poland pulled a hundred dollar bill out of his wallet and pressed it into Nada's hand. "Remind me never to make bets with you." He chuckled and kept moving, shaking his head. Holland turned to Canada, eyebrow raised. "What was that about?" Nada rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Poland and I had a bet going. He said I would die trying to save you, and I said I could get out without a scratch on me. If he won, he'd get to piss on any memorial they erected for me. If I won, he'd pay me 100$ and never complain when I told the story. So now, he gets to enjoy that for the rest of time." Neth shook her head. Soldiers were a weird bunch. Canada turned back to the stew, taking a ladle and filling a tin bowl with the stuff, passing it to Holland. She took it, letting the heat of it seep into her, and then she took the spoon offered and began to eat. Eat was inaccurate. She took one bite, letting the flavours wash over her tongue, and then began to suck it down with a terrifying speed. She was halfway through the bowl before Canada laid a hand on her shoulder. "Careful." The other woman said, mirth and concern mixed. "You have to slow down or you'll be sick." Reluctantly, Holland had to agree, and she ate the food much more slowly. It was good, and afterwards, Canada picked up the ladle and poured her a second bowl. She then picked up another bowl and served herself. They ate together, in a comfortable silence. After that, Holland set her bowl down and winced, the bruises having not yet faded, and the cuts still burned. Canada looked at her, concerned. "It's nothing, I'm just a little banged up." Nada shook her head. "That face you're making says otherwise."

And she stood up, crossed the small distance of the tent, and sat down beside her. Holland tried to protest. "Really, I'm fine, it's just a few small cuts." Canada gave her a look that said "bullshit." and sighed. "You need help, ok? I'm not going to hurt you, trust me." Neth, finally, nodded. Canada slowly undid the buttons on the back of Neth's torn dress, and pushed it aside. Holland heard Nada suck in a breath. "God above and below." Holland buried her face in her hands, expecting Canada to judge her. Instead, she heard the soldier ask in a cold, hard voice "Who did this to you?" Neth barely managed to speak. "It- it- it was Italy and Japan, Italy would come in nightly and beat me, and Japan came in the last night they gave me food and he pulled out this wicked sword and-" Holland started to cry. But the words kept tumbling out of her "I tried to fight back but that only made it worse and then I just stopped fighting it I'm so sorry Canada I was so scared." Canada was silent. Then, wordless, she got up from the bed and left. That was what broke her. She just let go, every hurt and fear finally taking over and the emotions took hold, sweeping her away like a broken plank on the ocean. Neth didn't know how long she was like that, but the movement of the canvas of the tent made her look up. Canada had come back, holding a jar of something and some bandages. She sat back down, and looked at Holland. "This is going to hurt." And Nada dipped her hand in the jar, and slathered the substance on Neth's back. The shorter country hissed. Canada had been right. That stung like hell. Then, after applying a few layers of the stuff, she pushed the dress off of Holland's top half and wrapped the bandages around her midsection, the substance working as an adhesive. Once she'd finished, Holland felt Canada press a kiss to her back and then, she turned her around.   
  
"Listen. Those guys were complete bastards. But never, _never,_ blame yourself. And if they ever cause you problems? Just call me. I'll take care of them with these guns." Canada flexed her arms, and Holland began to laugh. "Yes, you're my champion. My knight in shining armor." Nada and Holland locked eyes, and Neth saw someone she could love. Someone she could trust. Then, Holland was leaning forwards, and she kissed Canada.   
  
Nada didn't taste like she expected. Not metallic, or salty, but rather like wood smoke, apples, and fresh bread. Canada leaned forwards, pulling her into an embrace and letting her mouth open. It was a while before they separated. Holland was panting. "Well." Canada said, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "That was a nice surprise." Neth gave a chuckle, and soon she was doubled over, unaware as to why the comment got her so badly. She finally stopped, sucking in breathes and gathering herself. "Thank you." Canada looked confused. "What for?" "For saving me. I don't think anyone else was coming, and now I know no one was." Canada shrugged. "Everyone deserves to be free, even the kraut." Holland giggled, and kissed Canada again.

The rest of the day was a blur. Other countries popped in and out of Canada's tent, Australia, New Zealand, and France. But, she remembered with perfect clarity when Belgium and Luxembourg entered. She'd embraced her siblings, all of them laughing and crying. Nada had smiled, and given them some privacy. Afterwards, she came back in and passed her a small rectangle covered in foil. Holland unwrapped it, delighted to find chocolate. "Where'd you get this?" She asked, pausing after she devoured half the bar. Canada waved the offer of chocolate "I bought it." Neth paused, looking down on it. "Oh... I don't know what do say." Nada scoffed. "Don't worry, chocolate isn't that expensive if you know where to look." Holland half-smiled and stowed the treat in her pocket, then attempted to stand. Canada rushed over, helping her up. Neth took a tentative step forwards. Then, she nearly collapsed, if Canada hadn't been there. "Guess I'm not strong enough, huh" But Nada didn't make a comment, and simply guided her back to the bed. Once she laid her back down, Canada stood. "I'll give you the tent." She smiled and turned around, but Holland called her. "Canada?" Nada turned, looking at her. "Could... could you stay with me? I'm scared about sleeping alone." Canada smiled. "Of course." 


	2. Meet the kiddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with most couples you'd expect a meet the parents moment. Nah. Neth's parents are gone and Canada's parents are some of the most chill people, plus Holland is France's coworker. So instead, I'm going to do a provincehumans crossover as the Netherlands meets Canada's kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neth calls Canada 'Syrup' because I thought that was cute.

The first one of Canada's kids that Holland met was Nova Scotia.

She was on a business trip, combing through files as she moved briskly from the drab office to the train. For a minute though, she was outside. The sun was shining, there were a few birds chirping, and Neth was at peace. The, she found herself flying, as one of her feet collided with a crouched figure, and she went down.

"Shit- I'm sorry!" Exclaimed the man she tripped over, and he began to move, picking up the scattered files as Neth pushed the hair out of her eyes. "It's no issue, I should've been paying closer attention." Holland noted the book the younger figure was reading, and picked it up. "Common Sense. Good read. You planning on declaring independence?" He chuckled. "No, not for a while. I just wanted to see what had gotten my uncle in such an uproar." That was an odd statement, and it didn't take long for Neth to put two and two together. "Your uncle is America?" He chuckled. "Guilty. My name is Nova Scotia, but most people just call me Scotia." He offered his hand, and Neth took it, and they shook. "Netherlands, but most people call me Holland." Scotia smiled. "Very nice to meet you Holland." And Neth smiled, liking him already.

Neth next met three of them at once. She was making herself a cup of tea, when a knock came at the door of the house she and Canada were living in together.

“I’ll get it!” Came the call from some distant point in their home. Soon, Nada came slipping out on socks, and skidded to a stop in front of the door. _That girl is going to lose control one day and go careening into a wall._ Holland thought with a smile. Canada opened the door, and three figures in parkas stood there. Holland came over, and put a hand on Canada’s shoulder. Canada smiled. “Syrup, why don’t you introduce me to our guests?” Canada shook herself from a stupor. “Right. Right! Uh, Neth, this is Nunavut” She pointed to the tallest of the three. “Yukon” He was the best dressed, with what Holland assumed was real animal fur on his parka hood. “And Northwest.” The figure in the middle looked at Neth, and smiled. She saw some of Nada’s smile in there. Canada slid a hand around Neth’s waist. “And this” Nada said, looking over at her with pride. “Is my wife, the Netherlands.” That caught Holland off guard. _Wife?_ But despite herself, she liked the title. It felt right, but even still, Neth looked over at her. “Did you just propose to me?” Canada paused, and then reddened. “Well- I mean-” Holland cut her off with a single finger to her lips. “Good, I was wondering when you were going to.” And then she walked off.

Behind her, Nunavut began to laugh.

After that, she didn't meet any of them for a while. People came and went, but no one new. That was, until the day before their anniversary. Holland was sitting on the window ledge, sketching and quietly humming to herself. From behind the home came a crash, and Neth's head snapped up. Cursing rang out, and she set her pen and paper down to investigate. Rounding the back of the house, she found Canada and a smaller person struggling with a table, arguing and cursing while a third sat on a ledge, reading from a manual. Nada looked up, finding Holland there with her hands on her hips. "Well, what are you up to, sneaking around like that?" she gave her a grin that was half cheeky, half sheepish. "Anniversary surprise?" Beside her, the table was upside down, wood fragments scattered to hell. But Neth wasn't really paying attention to that. "And who are these fine assistants?" The taller one grinned, but the one on the ledge just reddened in the face and buried themselves deeper in the manual. "Ah, right. This is New Brunswick" Canada pointed to the figure on the ledge. "And that's Newfoundland and Labrador." In response to Holland's arched eyebrow, Nada hastily explained. "Mix-up at the adoption agency. I was supposed to be walking away with two kids but they gave me one with two names. Not that I'm complaining." That last comment was to address the glare Nada received from Labrador. Neth shook her head. "Well I'll leave you three to it, anyone want something to drink?" Brunswick perked up. "Lemonade, if you have it." Holland smiled. "On it." And as she turned to go, she heard Brunswick address Canada "Wow mom, she's a keeper" it took Canada a minute to respond. "I know, I'm the luckiest girl alive."

Holland was almost sorry they couldn't see the smile on her face.

Neth was walking through a mall the next time, and found two kids dashing out of a boutique. Behind them, Malta came out, yelling about thieves. Holland, not wanting to bother herself with any of that nonsense, kept moving, and pushed the incident out of her mind. It was only when she left the mall, poorer and with many scented candles (you can never have too many) that she found the two kids, huddled in an alley and arguing over something. "And what are you two up to?" She called out, against her better judgement. The larger of the two whirled. He had a cowboy hat and overalls on, and a piece of straw in his mouth. His hand shot behind his back, pocketing what looked like a large pink crystal. The smaller squeaked in terror, but her companion took over. "Just somethin interestin we found on the alley floor, not that it matters to ya." Neth had to fight off a smirk. The kid was a good liar. "And what were you planning to do with this crystal? Stare at it like two Gollums?" He bristled. "No, We was planning on giving it to our mother as a birthday present!" Holland chuckled. "Alright then, but try not to get caught next time." And she left them to their bickering.

It was only when a week later when Canada got a nice fist sized pink crystal with a letter that said "From PEI and Manitoba, with love" that Neth put two and two together.

One of Holland's last encounters with Nada's kids was when she was out drinking. 

Canada was off on a hunting trip with Australia and America. They had offered to take Neth, but she had respectfully declined. The woods were not her place, and the thought of killing something made her sick. So, she had enjoyed a day of getting high, tending to her garden, and arguing with Indonesia over various trivial things. Now, the high had faded, and now she sat, drinking a pilsner that she really hated. Of course, there were other ways she could spend her time, she just wanted to be around other people. Then, a drunk girl sat down next to her. Holland tried to avoid contact. These types of people were usually engaged to start a fight or fuck, sometimes both. This, however, was not one of those times. The girl looked at her, and Neth made the mistake of making eye contact. That triggered the floodgates.   
  
"You have such beautiful eyes." She gushed. Holland's only response was to take another drink. "I'm British Columbia, though most people just call me BC" Neth forced a smile. "I'm the Netherlands. Pleasure to meet you." The girl giggled. "You are so pretty. Are you single?" Ah. There it was. Holland reluctantly set down her drink, and turned to BC, the puzzle rapidly clicking in her head. "No, I am not. In fact, I'm dating your mother." BC frowned. "Wait, you're _that_ Netherlands? The one my mom keeps going on about? Oh that's great. I hate to ask this, but could you give me a ride? My date left after I pulled out the weed." Neth tried to keep it together. So the girl was high _and_ drunk. Just who she wanted in her car. But besides that, Holland couldn't just leave her. So, with great reluctance, she picked up her purse. "Fine, but we are going straight home, and I am telling your mother." The relief was obvious on BC's face. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou. Oh I owe you big time." Neth sighed, and led the drunk girl out of the bar and to her car.

Once they were in her car, with less wrangling than Holland expected, they drove BC home. She was quiet, and Neth chose to make no comment. Once they arrived at an apartment in a quiet part of town, Holland helped BC out of the car, and up the steps. Upon entering the home, they found a stern man sitting in a chair. BC called out, undaunted. "Eyyyyy, it's the boi himself, Ontario." Ontario frowned. "Well, good to see you're alive British Columbia, even if you are half an hour later than we agreed you be home, with a courtesan no less." That stung, and Neth took a step forwards, only to be stopped by BC. She looked Holland dead in the eye. "Don't. He needles but he means well." Then she turned to Ontario. "Tari, this isn't a prostitute, this is mom's girlfriend, the Netherlands." Ontario's face changed. But Neth was done. "Well." She said, helping BC sit down. "I think you have it from here." And with that, she turned to leave brusquely, ignoring Ontario's call for her to come back, thoroughly done. She barely heard the call for someone named Saskatchewan to come out and help Ontario.

Her very last encounter was when she was in the house alone, Canada being off doing some errands, when a knock came at the door. She put her book down with a sigh. _If this is Utah again with his "gospel of the lord" I swear I'm going to lodge a bouquet up his ass._ But, upon opening the door, Holland did not discover Utah, but rather a kid in a cowboy hat, and another in a beret. "Jesus Christ" She said, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "What now?" The figure in the cowboy hat took it off and bowed to her, then stood up. The other just saw fit to nod. "Greetins ma'am, we've uh, come to ask for your help." Holland stuck her hand up. "I'm not killing anyone, and I only deal shrooms and weed, got it?" The bereted figure looked confused, and spoke up in a heavy French accent. "Ehum, hwhat? Non, oui arr juste askinge fur ue tu helpe us settle un debate." Neth's head began to spin. "You're french? What am I saying of course you're french. So let me guess. Judging by how you're the only two of Syrup's kids I've heard of but never met, or so I assume, I'm going to guess that you're Alberta" She pointed to the figure with the cowboy hat "And you're Quebec" The one in the beret and scarf winked. Holland sighed. "So, what is this all important bet?" 

"I hate this" Neth called, standing on top a bridge and clutching a stack of plates. "Just hold still, and keep your balance" Came the cheerful call from Alberta. "Annnnd throw!" Holland reluctantly tossed a plate in the air, and Alberta brought up two fingers, breathing in and out. As the plate reached its zeaneth, he opened his eyes, and to Neth's shock, lightning streaked out of those two fingers and struck clean into the plate. He turned with a grin to Quebec, who instead of the expected shock and awe, Holland found that Quebec was just vaguely annoyed and disappointed. "Itt isnte wright. Yu stille arr off on the angele. Obeserve" And Quebec produced an axe out of thin air, and indicated that Neth should toss again. She did, now more confused. They had simply explained that they needed her to throws plates in the air to settle an accuracy dispute, not whatever this was. But, the plate sailed clean through the air, and Quebec hit it. She turned to Alberta, hands on her hips. "Schee?" But Alberta was shaking his head. "No, you were a fraction of a second off. Hey Neth? Toss two in the air please." So she did, and he went through the same ritual, but this time to lightning chained, striking the first plate and arcing down into the second one. He grinned triumphantly at Quebec, who snorted. "Loucky throwe" And she conjured another axe. "Trois cette fois." And Neth tossed three. Quebec knocked them out of the sky. She leered at Alberta, who chuckled. "You just have to keep pushing it, don't you?" And suddenly, they were all laughing. "Ok, one more" Alberta said, pulling himself together. Neth readied four, and primed them to fire, realising she didn't hate this, and liked these kids.

Holland sat on the couch with Canada, reading from a magazine, fire crackling in the hearth. She was happy. At peace. A knock came out the door. "What the- It's 7:30 at night, who could-" She looked over at Nada, who was grinning. "What did you do." She didn't respond, but rather vaulted over the couch and went for the door. 

When she opened it, Holland saw that BC, Ontario, and someone who she assumed was Saskatchewan, at the door. Ontario held a bottle of wine, and Nada grinned. "Ah good, you guys are the first ones here." Neth was now puzzled. "Syrup, what did you do?" But Canada would only grin at her. Saskatchewan shook Neth's hand, and produced Scrabble. Holland was now thoroughly vexed. As soon as the three settled down, there was another knock at the door. Nada was in the kitchen at this point, so Neth opened the door to find Nova Scotia there, with PEI and New Brunswick. Scotia held Sorry, and Brunswick Uno. Neth let them through, only to have Manitoba and Labrador come puffing up. Manitoba had Operation, and Brunswick offered her another bottle of wine. She was weirded out, and let them by. Next came the Territories, and each of them had two or three pizzas in their arms. Finally, Alberta and Quebec came dashing to the door, chips and soft drinks in their hands. Holland went to find Nada. She was in the kitchen, pouring wine and alcohol. "So." She said, and Canada looked up. "I can assume this was your doing?" Her only response was a grin and "I thought we could do family game night." Neth smiled, and kissed her. "You are the most thoughtful damn country on earth." Nada's grin widened. "I don't know about that, but I'm definitely top ten." Holland giggled. "Now c'mon, let's not keep our guests waiting." And the Netherlands, happiest she had been in a while, followed her wife back to the living room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit this took three days to complete, but I'm very happy with it. I think I'm going to take a break for like a day, but leave your requests in the comments for the next oneshot!

**Author's Note:**

> Flow is a bit choppy but I'm proud of this chapter overall


End file.
